Start All Over
by Glass-Licker
Summary: Two years have passed since Hannah Montana took off her wig, and sweet Miley left home and turned into another infamous Hollywood brat. Now she's coming back home. Can Lilly change Miley back into the girl she once knew? Liley! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so go easy on me. And I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Two years earlier_

Two girls stood in the dim light silently holding each other.

"I suppose…this is it, huh?" The taller girl murmured into her companion's fire red hair. "Nothing will truly be the same again."

The light seeped out from under the nearby doorway's cracks making the taller girl's blonde hair sparkle. "Mi-Hannah…are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. You really don't-"

"No. I can't back out now, everyone out there is already waiting for me." The taller girl gestured towards the doorway.

"Is this what…is this what _he_ would want?"

In the faded light, the blonde girl's face fell and her blue eyes flashed with anger as she quickly stepped away from her friend. "Does it matter now?" Her whisper was harsh.

The redheaded girl bit her lip, "Listen Ha-forget this. Miley. I just want what's best for you. I just don't think you should make such a big decision so soon after…after your loss."

"My loss?!" The blonde girl let out a peel of mad laughter that made her frightened friend shiver, "No, my _loss _is all the years I've wasted pretending to be someone else! All the years I've spent lying about who I truly am, hiding behind a cheap wig!"

"Please stop!" The other girl stepped forward and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to calm her, "Stop Miley, I can see you're extremely upset about this, which is why I don't want you to go out there! You're in no mind to make this decision."

The blonde girl roughly shook her friends arms off and stalked off towards the door. "I'm sorry Lilly, but it's already been made." She yanked open the door and stepped into the blinding light, leaving her friend alone in the dark.

_Present_

A beat up Honda CRV rolled into the parking lot of Malibu High, sputtering out black clouds of exhaust as it swerved into the its designated spot.

A teenager with wild wavy blonde hair stepped out. A lot had changed in two years. She had grown taller and developed more of a figure. Her skateboard had been replaced with her beloved used car. Tomboyish, baggy clothes were replaced with a more form-fitting rocker style. Right now she was sporting skinny jeans with a pair of brightly colored Nikes. However, despite all the outer changes, it was inside that Lilly Truscott had changed the most.

"Truscott! What's cracka lackin' plaaaaya?" Of course Oliver hadn't changed one bit. "So how was your summer? Oh my gosh, can you believe it? We're finally seniors! I've been waiting my whole life for this proud moment. Move it freshman!"

Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes at her eyes at her friend's antics. Oliver was now futilely trying to intimidate the underclassmen, "My summer was alright. I had to work the whole time though. You know, for college." Lilly had spent her summer slaving away as an instructor at a local surf shop, teaching bratty tourist kids the stingray shuffle and how to recognize a rip tide.

"Ouch…that definitely sucks. Make way you stinky sophomores! When will these kids learn their place?"

"Hey tone it down, Oken! Remember, we were once freshmen and sophomores too."

"So true, my wise friend. Those were the days weren't they? Just you, me, and ol' Miley." Oliver didn't even notice how his friend's eyes filled with anger. "Ya know, I read about her the other day in one of those magazines. Something about this new guy she's dating…Jake Ryan maybe? The one in that zombie mov-"

"Can we not talk about this?" Lilly curtly interrupted.

"Okay, okay!" Oliver raised his arms in surrender, "I forgot you were still a tad sensitive about-"

"I am not sensitive about anything!!" Lilly whipped around grabbing her friend by the collar.

"No…not at all. Can you let me go now?" With a squeak from Oliver she let her friend drop down to the floor. Three months of non-stop surfing had done wonders for her strength.

"Two years. Two years and we haven't heard a word from her! No calls, no visits, not even a damn letter. I thought we were her friends, but instead it was like we didn't even exist!"

Lilly's quick breathing slowed as she felt Oliver's arm wrap around her shoulder. "Hey, Truscott, calm down. Don't get all worked up about it. I know it hurts; I still get upset about it too. The best thing is just to move on. Move on and forget all about Miley."

_Meanwhile in an LA club_

"God…you're so hot," movie star Jake Ryan was busy drunkenly making out with his current girlfriend. He sloppily knocked over empty glasses as he attempted to unbutton her blouse.

"Careful, thissshirt esh expenshive," the girl underneath him slurred. It was early in the morning and the girl was already completely wasted, dressed in her clubbing clothes from last night. It didn't matter though. She didn't have to go to school; she didn't even have any parents to answer to. Any trouble she found herself in she could pay her way out of easily. In other words, she was one of Hollywood's finest: a spoiled starlet who partied all day and all night. She had no regards for anyone around her. Why should she when the universe revolved around her?

Just when Jake had almost succeeded in removing her blouse, a phone went off. The girl recognized her ringtone. "Just ignore it babe," Jake breathed as he sucked on her neck, his fingers impatiently fumbling with the last button.

The girl, however, was fed up with Jake's sloppy kissing and his incompetence to remove a simple shirt. "No, lemme anshwer it," she commanded as she pushed the blonde boy off.

"Fine whatever," Jake huffed as he grabbed his shirt off the floor. He wasn't used to not getting his way. "I'll be in the limo."

The girl slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position as she answered her phone on the last ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Miley. We need to talk."

**Hmm confusing start? Well everything will make sense soon! ...if you review that is. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!!! I love all of you :) **

_Two years ago_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember a wonderful father, son, brother, and friend. Robert Ray Stewart, a man who was true of heart and spirit. He brought joy and laughter to all those around him…" The rain drowned out the rest of the preacher's words. Miley stood huddled under a black umbrella with Lilly and Jackson. A continuous stream of tears flowed from her defeated blue eyes.

"Is there anyone else who would like to share a few words with us?" Jackson put his hand on his sister's shoulder before walking up to the podium.

The blonde boy, whose face was usually adorned with a mischievous smile, looked tired and rundown. Somehow he still managed a small sad grin, "Losing a loved one is one of the most difficult things a person can go through, especially if it is a parent. No words can express what I am feeling right now, and I'm sure only time can help me accept this. I know we've all heard it before, but my father really was a great man. He was so much more than a dad though, he was…my best friend." Lilly heard Miley sniffle at Jackson's heartfelt words. "He was always there for me, whether it was to offer me advice, give my sister and I a cup of Loco Hot Cocoa whenever we were down, or whoop up on me in a game of basketball."

Miley finally turned away from her brother, "I-I can't handle this anymore," she whispered before turning and taking off into the rain.

"Miley!" Lilly started after her friend but then paused and looked up at Jackson who nodded to go after her. Lilly waited no further before dropping the umbrella and sprinting into the storm.

"Miley! Miley! Please, Miley, I just want to help you!" Lilly had almost given up searching for her best friend. She was soaked to the bone and had been running around the cemetery for what seemed like ages.

"Lilly…" It was a soft, barely audible voice but Lilly heard it. She rushed over to the source of the noise, her best friend sobbing as she huddled against an old oak tree.

"Miles!" Lilly grabbed the shivering brunette and hugged her fiercely. "Miley, I'm right here for you. I will always be here for you."

"Lilly, I can't do this. I can't…can't," Miley was shaking uncontrollably, "I can't live without him!"

Lilly held her friend at arms length, "Miley look me in the eyes," The quivering girl slowly raised her head so that blue meet green, "Don't you ever say that again! Ya hear! Now I didn't know your Dad half as well as you did, but even I can say that he would be ashamed to hear you now. You will make through this, okay?"

Miley sniffled as she replied weakly, "…okay."

"Come on, let's get out of the rain. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Lilly gently put her arm around her friend as they began walking.

"Lilly?" Miley whispered.

"Yea Miles?"

"Do you think, when we get back…you could make me some…"

"Loco Hot Cocoa? I'd love to Miles."

A fragile smile appeared on the taller girl's lips, "Thanks…Lilly."

_Present_

"I can't believe it. So are you, like, really gonna do it?" Mikayla gushed after listening to her friend's dilemma. Jake Ryan, Mikayla, and Miley Cyrus were seated around a small table at a popular new L.A. restaurant.

"Why should you? Personally, babe, I don't see the point. It's just a waste of time!" Jake added as he used the reflection in his spoon to fix his hair.

Miley sighed, unsure of what to do. The phone call she had received earlier had brought back painful memories, memories she thought she had buried two years ago.

"_Hello?_

"_Hey Miley. We need to talk. It's Jackson."_

"_Jackshon? _

"_Wow, you don't sound too good. I can tell you may not be in your best mind right now, so call me when you can walk in a straight line. Okay?"_

"_No way! I can talk. Lesh jus get thish over wit." _

"_Alright, but I'm being serious. It's about…It's about Dad. There's something we need to discuss…"_

"_I need togo."_

"_No, listen to me Miley. Don't blow me off again!"_

"_I don't wanna talk about thish!"_

"_Well it needs to be done, so listen up! Miley, I need you to come back to Malibu."_

"_Malibu? You kidding? Hellsh no!"_

"_Miles. This isn't for me. It isn't for anyone else but our father. Don't you remember all that he taught us? Do you want his life to have been in vain?! Well I remember all his lessons, and finishing what you started was one of them."_

"_I really don't undershtand what you are talkin' aboust."_

"_I'm talking about high school. This year will be your senior year. It's your final chance to finish what you started and earn your diploma."_

"_Crazy brother shay what?!?!"_

"_Hahaha! Wow, I haven't heard that one in a while. But you heard me. High school. I pulled a couple of strings over at Malibu High and they said they'll take you. No summer school, extra work, or anything. Just do your time for senior year and you graduate! I mean you still have to pass all your classes, which may require extra help since…well you're a bit behind. Two years behind exactly."_

"_I haveta think bout thish…"_

"_Yea yea, I know. But think it over sis. This is a big step in your life. I think it would do you a lot of good. And remember who it's for, who would want this the most."_

"_Alright, well I…gotta go."_

"_Call me back with your answer in a day or two, the school needs to know asap. And…well I miss ya Miles. Bye."_

_The line went dead._

"Miley? MILEEEEY!!!"

"Huh? What?!" Miley snapped out of her daze and saw her two friends staring strangely at her.

"We are, like, two of the hottest people in L.A. and we still couldn't keep you focused?" Mikayla questioned incredulously.

"I bet she was just fantasizing about what we're gonna do later tonight. Isn't that right, babe?" Jake winked while flashing Miley a Crest commercial smile.

"No and definitely not. I was thinking about that phone call."

"Yea? So you're gonna say no, right? I mean totally duh. Who would want to go to high school? Like, ewwww." Mikayla looked at Miley expectantly.

"Actually…I think I'm gonna do it. It's the right thing and I haven't done the right thing in a while. Maybe it's time to turn everything around. Besides I owe it…to him." Miley felt her eyes water up but hide it by quickly slipping on her designer shades.

"Heyyyy, is that a movie quote?" Jake waved his spoon at Miley, "Okay okay, me next…Ogres are like onions. Where's that one from? Anyone?"

Miley shook her head sadly at Jake, "I'm going to head out early tonight. I have a phone call to make." And with that, Miley Cyrus disappeared into the busy streets of L.A.

**I smell draaama! Oh and don't forget to review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some people have been concerned that I've been calling her Miley Cyrus instead of Miley Stewart. Well it's on purpose and part of the story. It will explained more later on but for now just know it's supposed to be that way. **

_Two years earlier_

"_Tonight was a big night for pop fans, especially fans of the teen sensation Hannah Montana. Linda has more on the story."_

"_Thank you Bob. At a recent press conference held in L.A., Miss Montana shocked the world by revealing her 'true identity'. She claimed that her real name was Miley Cyrus, and that she had kept her identity a secret in order to live a normal life with friends and family. Perhaps the biggest shock of all was the removal of her wig, proving once and for all that Hannah Montana is not a natural blonde."_

"_You know Linda, she really had me fooled with that hair. That is one quality wig. I just might have to buy one for myself."_

"_Bob, not even Hannah's wig could cover up your case of chronic hair loss. Well, that's all the news for tonight. I'm Linda Roberts."_

"_And I'm Bob Balding. Thank you for watching your local news station. And remember, stay classy Malibu."_

_____________________  
_

Hannah stepped out from the dark backstage into blinding florescent lights and the flashes of countless cameras. She cautiously stepped up to the microphone. There was no looking back now.

"Hello everyone. A lot of you are probably wondering why I called this emergency press conference. Well, I called it because…I think the world deserves to know the truth."

There were murmurs in the audience. Miley's breathing quickened as sweat began to drip down her back. Her eyes desperately scanned the crowd, searching for familiar fire red hair. She could still hear her voice ringing in her head: _Stop Miley, I can see you're extremely upset about this, which is why I don't want you to go out there! You're in no mind to make this decision._

"The truth," She licked her dry lips, "The truth is that my name isn't Hannah Montana." The murmurs grew; the confusion buzzing in the air was tangible. _Miley. I just want what's best for you._

"My real name…is Miley _Cyrus_." The blonde wig fell to the ground. Gasps and yells deafened her and she was blinded by a million cameras flashing all at once.

Hours later the crowd had finally dispersed. Miley stepped down from the stage, exhausted by countless questions and photos. As she made her way to the exit, she barely noticed the hundreds of papers and bottles that littered the floor. Then right beside the door, one piece of trash immediately caught her eye: a discarded red wig.

Her eyes prickled with tears as she picked the wig up from the floor. It smelled like vanilla mixed with cherries, just the way Lilly's hair smelled. Closing her eyes, she stayed a moment with the wig clasped over her heart. Then letting it drop to the floor once more, Miley flung the doors open and walked out into the chill Los Angeles air.

_Present_

The first day of school had gone by painfully slow. Lilly was now on her way to the surf shop where she had worked during the summer to pick up her final paycheck. The shop was located right where an annoying boy named Rico used to run a snack stand. The only thing she remembered about Rico was how obnoxiously he laughed. Walking in the front doors she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Lilly! Here for your final check I'm guessin'?" The voice belonged to none other than Jackson Stewart, her boss. In the years since his father's death, the oldest Stewart child had gone to a local two-year community college. It wasn't the best education in the world, but it was adequate and frankly all he could afford. Straight out of college Jackson had scraped together the last of his inheritance and earnings to buy and renovate the old building that was now "Stewart's Surf Shop". Despite the unoriginal name, the shop was actually extremely successful. They sold surf brand clothes, touristy knickknacks, boards, and offered surf lessons.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jackson asked as he walked behind the counter to retrieve Lilly's check, "Senior year, huh. Those sure were the days."

"It was alright, I guess." Lilly mumbled absentmindedly as she scanned the shop's collection of boards. There was one particular board that she had had her eye on for a while. It was a beautiful handmade short board that was absolutely perfect, and absolutely out of her price range.

"Here ya go kiddo." Jackson handed her the check, "You know, it could really do ya some good to smile every once and a while, Lilly. I worry 'bout you."

Lilly grimaced; she hated hearing things like that. Her parents, her teachers, Oliver, now Jackson, they all said the same things. _"Smile Lilly!" "Why do act so sad all the time, Lillster?" "You've changed Lilly. Is something wrong?" _ It was even harder to smile around Jackson. He had the same accent and the same brilliant blue eyes. His presence brought so many memories to the surface; it was almost smothering.

Lilly hung her head in shame. Even she had to admit she wasn't nearly as happy as she was two years ago. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I get it. I know it's hard, but life goes on, ya know? For me…the only thing harder than losing one family member was losing two."

Lilly looked up into Jackson's sincere blue eyes. He had grown up fast. It was almost funny how the immature Stewart child had transformed into the serious one, almost.

"Listen Lilly…there's somethin' I haven't told you yet." Jackson's hand left her shoulder to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, "It's about her…"

Lilly felt all the air rush from her lungs, "What?" It was barely a whisper.

Jackson spoke slowly and carefully, "Well, I called her and asked…asked her to come home. I told her she needed to get her diploma. I figured she owes our father that much. I mean it's not for certain, she hasn't called me back with her final answer but…Lilly, you okay?"

Lilly was stunned. In shock, she didn't know how to feel. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. Miley was coming back? Miley, her once best friend, the girl who left everyone and everything behind without a second thought, was coming back?! "She's coming back?" Her voice was quite, filled with dread and anxiety.

"Like I said, nothing's certain yet but it's a possib-"

"I've gotta go tell Oliver!" Lilly, her face still in an expression of shock, turned and dashed out the door, "See ya Jackson!" The door slammed shut.

"See ya…Lilly," Jackson slowly walked behind the counter. Maybe calling his sister had been a mistake. Bringing Miley back into everyone's lives was more likely to cause chaos than happiness. He just wanted was best for his baby sister and if anything the gossip magazines said was true, then Miley was definitely headed down a destructive path. He had promised himself two years ago that he would take care of his sister, so he had to get her back on the right track.

Then again, maybe he was grasping at false hope and it was best to leave her alone. After all, the Miley he had spoken with on the phone was not the girl he once knew. A sudden noise startled Jackson out of his thoughts; his phone was ringing.

____________________

Oliver's eyes were moving constantly back and forth as he watched his friend pace frantically. She was harder to keep up with than an ongoing tennis match."

"I can't believe this! Can you believe it?! I mean, the nerve she has to show her face in this town again. After everything she did! After all she put us through! Ugh!!!"

"Maybe…we should forgive her, like give her a clean slate."

"What??!!" Lilly roared turning on Oliver fists balled and eyes flaming.

"Never mind! What was I thinking! Don't kill me please!" Oliver squealed while cowering in the corner of the bed.

The color drained from Lilly's face as she took a couple of calming deep breaths, "Sorry Oliver, but you can understand why I'm so worked up right? I mean I thought we were best friends and then…" Lilly collapsed on the bed defeated. Her eyes began to water up but she refused to cry. She had promised herself after countless nights sobbing that she would never shed another tear over her former best friend.

"It's kinda funny…" Lilly's pained voice cracked, "I hate her for what she did to me…to us, but at the same time I still miss her."

Oliver sighed sadly as he glanced at the cover of his new issue _US Weekly_, "I know whatcha mean. I feel the same way." The cover was a blown up picture of a familiar young girl passed out at a bar. "But that girl we miss so much…well maybe she doesn't exist anymore."

Lilly grimaced. Her eyes were fixated on a small picture frame beside her bed. It was a picture of three best friends at the beach, "Maybe…we'll find out soon enough."

**Please leave you comments. I really appreciate them...plus they make me update faster haha :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the support so far!**

_Two years earlier_

Lilly watched Miley's slow breathing from afar. Her best friend was curled into the ball on the bed, a cup of unfinished Loco Hot Cocoa resting on her nightstand. Lilly was miserable, it was killing her to see her best friend in such pain. She wanted more than anything to help Miley, but she just didn't know what to do anymore.

She had practically carried Miley home from the funeral service, while they were both sopping wet and freezing from the rain. When they finally reached the house, Lilly had sent Miley upstairs to take a hot shower while she fixed them both a mug of hot cocoa. Lilly had then taken the drinks upstairs, only to find a broken down Miley sobbing in the shower still wearing her black dress.

It took quite some time, but after much crying and wet clothes, Lilly had finally managed to get Miley clean, calm, and in her pajamas.

"Lilly? Lilly are you still here?" Jackson's voice floated in the open door from the living room.

Lilly lightly jogged over to the door, "Hey I'm up here," She was careful to keep her voice quite so she wouldn't wake the dormant Miley.

Jackson hurried up the stairs and peered into the bedroom, "How is she?" He whispered with concern. His sister had shocked everyone by running off in the middle of the ceremony.

"I honestly don't know…" Lilly gazed sadly at the sleeping Miley. She had always known that Miley had a fragile personality. The pain of her father's death was just too much for her to handle. Something in her friend had changed, perhaps permanently. "I'm worried Jackson. I think she may need professional help."

Jackson sighed as he ran a hand through his wet hair, "Professional help, huh? Like a shrink?" The sight of his sister curled up shivering on the bed was almost too much for him to handle, "I think…you might actually be right about this one Lilly. Come on, let's head downstairs and let her sleep." The two turned reluctantly and began heading towards the door.

"You think I need help?" The voice was barely a whisper yet it caused chills to down through both of the teenagers' spines. "Why would I need help? Do you think I'm depressed? Suicidal? Maybe crazy?" Lilly slowly turned around to see her best friend sitting up, her cheeks still stained with dried tears and her eyes bloodshot and burning with anger.

"We don't think you're any of those things, Miles. Seeing a therapist is nothing to be ashamed of. It would just help you vent some of your feelings," Lilly said softly trying her best to comfort her distressed friend.

"Vent?! Do you honestly think some overpaid old lady in a stuffy office asking me "how do you feel" will make anything better? Do you think it will make my pain go away? The only HELP I need is MY FATHER! I NEED HIM! I NEED MY DADDY!!! WHY ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!??" Miley collapsed on the bed sobbing and screaming. Jackson rushed over trying his best to calm his baby sister. Lilly just stood by the door stunned. Sixteen year-old Miley Stewart had snapped.

_Present_

Jackson anxiously was pacing back and forth in the living room. Miley was scheduled to arrive any minute. A week had passed since his phone had rang that faithful day in the surf shop, and his baby sister had informed him that she was indeed coming home. He was so sure she would say no that he had almost dropped the phone in shock. After all, this was far from the first time he had begged her to return to Malibu. Although, this was the first time he had mentioned their father in his pleas. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Of course! It was his death that had driven her away, so his memories were the only thing that could sway her to return.

A sudden loud rapping on the door made Jackson jump. "Oh! Umm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted uneasily. Taking three deep breaths to calm his nerves, he briskly walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"Hello you must be Mr. Jackson Stewart," Jackson stared, confused as to why it was a bulky man dressed in uniform standing at the doorstep and not his sister.

"Umm yes?"

"If you could kindly direct me to where Miss Cyrus is staying, I have her luggage," Jackson's eyes traveled down to the two ginormous cases of luggage the man was carrying.

"Yea certainly. Uhh just go up those stairs, it's the first door on the right." Jackson stepped back inside to allow the man pass through and watched him head upstairs.

"Jackson?" The familiar voice made the startled young man whip around, but sight that greeted him was anything but familiar. He had seen his sister's pictures in the magazines, but he hadn't seen her face to face in a while. Boy, had she changed.

Miley stood in the doorway with one hand on her hip. She wore tight black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and her feet flashed with golden designer heels. Her top was tight yet flattering and probably cost more than his car. Her blue eyes were hidden behind giant Channel shades and her glossed lips were locked in a cocky smirk. "Two years and I don't even get a hello?"

"Miley?" Jackson was astonished. Was the woman standing in front of him truly his baby sister?

Miley let out an obnoxious sigh, obviously annoyed with her brother's reaction, "I can't say I'm not used to having guys stare at me. However, you are my brother, so I'm going to have to ask you to please stop checking me out."

Jackson's eyes widened, and immediately fell to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry! It wasn't like that. It's just that…you've changed so much," he muttered with cheeks burning bright red.

"Well what did you expect?" Miley sneered. It was at that moment the man who had lugged the luggage upstairs trudged in the living room, deeply out of breath. "Oh George, you're excused. Have the limo ready to go by ten in the morning." George quickly tipped his hat and disappeared through the doorway.

Jackson's mind was reeling. Since when was Miley so rude? So arrogant? So…intimidating. Jackson rubbed the back of his head nervously, almost afraid to speak up, "Umm, Miles, did you say ten? Cause, school starts at eight, ya know."

Miley let out a low chuckle, "And? Listen Jackson, it's been awhile, so I should make a few things clear before I get all settled in." Miley carefully slipped her shades off, her eyes looked darker, almost stormy. Jackson gulped.

"First off, don't get the impression that I'm here for _you_, or anyone for that matter. The only reason I decided to step foot in sorry ass place is because my agent said I needed to "clean up my image". I'm sure you've read all the nasty things the magazines have said about my lifestyle. Second, I don't plan on staying in bumblefuck Malibu any longer than necessary. The minute I get that worthless piece of paper called a diploma, I'm out the door. So, did you understand all of that or do I need to go slower?"

It was all Jackson could do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. He gave a weak nod and watched as Miley's snarl turned into a cynical grin, "Good. I'll see you at ten."

The shocked young man watched the diva strut up the stairs with a growing sense of dread. What had he gotten himself into?

**AN: For all of you who are getting a little antsy, don't worry the Lilly/Miley encounter is soon to come! As always I appreciate each and every review, whether it's criticism, suggestions, or encouragement. So please leave your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, homecoming was this past week and it got pretty crazy! So here's the long awaited Miley/ Lilly confrontation. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

_Two years ago_

Dark clouds gathered overhead and distant thunder crackled ominously. Lilly's sneaker was desperately hitting the pavement as she shoved her skateboard along as quickly as possible. Jackson's phone call had been an emergency. In rushed words he had explained that Hannah Montana had scheduled an emergency press call, and Miley had been packing her bags for almost two hours.

For the past three weeks, Lilly had watched as her best friend transformed from the sweet, southern girl she had grown up with into a moody, depressed monster. Ever since Miley's breakdown after the funeral, she hadn't been the same. Lilly had been the best friend she could ever hope to be, trying to support and help Miley whenever she could. However, all of her efforts had only been met with yelling and snide comments. Miley had her moments though, moments where Lilly could see her old self-shining through, like the sun coming out after the storm. However, those moments were always short lived, and like a ticking time bomb Miley would once again self-destruct into rage and anger.

But now this? What was Miley trying to pull? She hadn't even mentioned Hannah since her father's death, so why would she suddenly decide to schedule a press conference? And packing?! Was she running away? Lilly didn't know what to think. The only thing she knew was that Miley needed her, now more than ever.

Finally the Stewart house came into view. Lilly could barely make out a distant figure loading bags into a limo causing her to pick up speed. Lilly swiftly reached the porch and slide her board to a screeching halt. She ran over to the door and was reaching for the handle when Miley yanked it open, startling the exhausted Lilly.

"What are you doing here?" Miley snarled.

Lilly was unfazed by Miley's curt behavior. She was now used to her friend's frequent mood swings, "Miles! What's going on?! Why do you have a limo? And Jackson said you were packing and-"

"I'm leaving."

"You called a press conference, and…wait what!? Leaving?!" Lilly stared at Miley in shock. She felt numb all over, as if someone had punched her in the stomach and slapped her across the face.

"Yes," Miley's head dropped, as if she were too ashamed to look Lilly in the face, "I'm going to L.A. I called that press conference because…I'm revealing myself as Hannah Montana."

Lilly didn't move. The words wouldn't sink in.

"I've got to go." Miley mumbled as she shouldered past Lilly and headed towards the limo.

"WAIT!" Lilly suddenly sprung into motion and wiped around to grab her friend's arm before she got in the limo. The thunder crackled again, closer this time.

"Miley, what's gotten into you? You can't…you can't just leave!" Lilly's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. No. This wasn't happening.

Raindrops began to fall as black clouds swirled above. Lilly stepped closer and grabbed her friend's other arm. Looking into Miley's crystalline blue eyes Lilly could see it all, the pain and confusion…and something else she didn't quite recognize.

The rain came harder now, drenching both girls. Lilly stepped even closer to Miley so that their soaked bodies were pressed together. Closing her eyes, Lilly leaned forward and desperately whimpered her friend's ear, "Please…Miley don't leave. You need me right now…and I need you. Please." Lilly felt the other girl shiver in her arms.

"Lilly…" Miley's voice was weak as she gently pushed the skater away, "I have to do this. It's the only way." Lilly could barely hear her friend's whispers due the storm now whirling full force around them.

"But Miley-"

"Just let me go…okay?" Miley looked up again at Lilly. The singer's eyes were hurt yet determined. "Let me go."

"Can't…" Lilly sucked in a shaky breath, "Can't I at least say goodbye?" Lilly knew she was crying. She knew but she wasn't even able to tell the difference between the rain and her own tears.

Miley smiled sadly, "Lola's wig is in the limo."

____________________

Designer heels clacked loudly down the otherwise silent halls of Seaview High. Miley had arrived late, right in the middle of second period. Any other student who showed up two hours late on their first day would definitely get reprimanded and possibly a detention. Miley Cyrus, however, wasn't just any other student, and she didn't expect to be treated like one. That also might be the reason she had gotten away with wearing a plaited mini skirt that was noticeably shorter than the dress code allowed.

The endless rows of lockers and maze of halls hadn't changed at all since she had last been here. A small smile graced the rock star's lips as she remembered simpler times under this very roof. Faint memories of the adventures she went through with her old friends began prickling through her mind.

Laughs. Passing secret notes during class. Accidental explosions during chemistry labs. Oliver…that doughnut. Flowing blonde hair. Piercing green eyes. Eyes that could see straight through her. Lill–

Miley shook her head violently. She couldn't say her name. It was too much for her to handle. But countless questions of her old friend kept raging through the celebrity's mind. What ever happened to her? Had she changed at all? Did she hate Miley for leaving her?

The sudden ringing of the bell caused Miley's face to return to a grimace as she slipped on her sunglasses. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her weak. Yet it was slightly unnerving how much simple memories had been able to affect her that much.

Just as Miley had recomposed her cold and uncaring façade, countless numbers of students flooded into the halls. At first, there were only unsure yet lingering glances at the obvious outsider. Then a loud girlish shriek, "Oh my god, it's Miley Cyrus!" Then, there was a stampede.

"Can I get your autograph!"

"Please say you're in my AP US class!"

Through the overbearing swarm of people, Miley recognized a head of flowing brilliant blond hair. Flowing blonde hair. Was it…?

"Truscott?" It was a merely a disbelieving whisper to herself. The blonde was quickly moving further away. Was it really her? There was only one way to know for sure…

"TRUSCOTT!" Miley's voice rang through the entire hall, and the blonde Miley was eyeing stopped in her tracks. The crowd parted allowing the girl to be in full view of Miley.

Slowly yet confidently, she turned around. Miley immediately recognized her and yet she was stunned. This girl was _not_ the tomboy best friend she left two years ago. There was no hat to hide her wavy golden hair, no baggy shorts to hide her shapely legs, and no oversized jacket to hide her figure. The only things that hadn't changed were her piercing green eyes. Miley looked the other girl up and down appreciatively, her signature smirk never leaving her eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Truscott. It's been awhile. Remember me?" Miley questioned while crossing her arms haughtily.

It took everything Lilly had to not let her jaw drop to the floor. It was almost impossible to recognize the arrogant yet sexy girl before her. Lilly's gaze traveled up the burnet, taking in all her Hollywood glory. She was wearing the trendiest clothes money could buy. Then when she reached the pop star's face, Lilly's stare became hard and angry. There perched on Miley's glossy lips was a condescending smirk. Large sunglasses hid her blue eyes and in their refection Lilly could only see a miniature version of herself.

No. This wasn't her. This wasn't the Miley she once knew. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've ever met." Lilly sneered and with a final glare, she whirled around and walked briskly away.

Gasps were heard from all the surrounding students. Miley's confident smirk turned into a face of astonishment, and then into an indignant scowl. No one snubbed Miley Cyrus!

Miley quickly caught up to the blonde and matched her pace. She wasn't about to let her go that easily, "Very cute Truscott. I bet that took a lot of courage, standing up to the big bad celebrity."

"You disgust me." Lilly snarled without even glancing at the girl beside her.

The harsh comment only caused Miley to chuckle amusedly, "Wow. Ya know, I like 'em feisty."

That was the final straw. Lilly stopped abruptly and turned to face the other girl, "Look just leave me alone, alright! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Oh come on Truscott, it's been two years. I thought my best friend would have been a little more welcoming." The burnet chided sarcastically.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am not your best friend. In fact, I don't even know who the hell you are." Lilly's voice sounded wounded and worse yet…Her voice sounded sincere.

Miley's front finally faltered. Her eyebrows rose above her sunglasses in shock. No one treated her like this… People bowed at her feet. They asked her to autograph their foreheads or even their babies. They did _not_ tell her that she _disgusted_ them.

"I could ruin you Truscott." The celebrity growled threateningly, "Does your puny little mind even realize how much power I have?" Miley expected the girl in front of her to cower and beg for forgiveness. The blonde, however, stood strong. Her emerald eyes glared at her with such an intense anger that the rock star almost had to look away.

"I'm not scared of you, _Cyrus_," Lilly spit out the word like venom, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to resume living. One without you in it." Lilly shot the burnet one final glare before turning and marching off to class.

As Miley watched the fuming blonde storm off, her ever-present smirk once again returned to her lips. Not scared, huh?

"You should be," Miley whispered to herself as she made her way to her scheduled class.

She always loved a challenge.

**Oh snap. Draaama. Please leave your thoughts. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll, I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter. Not only that but my life has been hectic lately with vacations, friends, plus I was sick for about a week. But here it is! Enjoy :)**

_Three years ago_

Two young girls lay side by side on the calm Malibu seashore. They listened to the constant rhythm of the tide while gazing into the vast starry skies.

Lilly smiled as she looked snuck a glance at her best friend bathed in the moonlight. Miley looked like an angel basked in the heavenly silver light.

The blonde shut her eyes contently. There was nothing in the world she would rather do than spend alone time with her best friend. Sure, going to all of Hannah's concerts was fun and celebrity parties were always a blast, but moments like these were the ones that Lilly cherished the most. Moments with just her and Miley, when they had whole world to themselves.

Lilly opened her eyes just in time to see a shooting star flash across the black sky.

"Whoa! Did you see that Lils?" The blonde grinned at Miley's overly excited voice. Sometimes she was just so easily amused.

That's what Lilly loved about her friend. With all the fame and fortune that had come into Miley's life at such a young age, she was still humble and down to earth. Even as a rock star, she still appreciated all the small things in life.

"Yea, that was awesome!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley's excitement was infectious.

Miley turned on her side to face her friend and her face grew slightly serious, "Make a wish Lilly."

Lilly grinned as she closed her eyes to make a wish. The one thing she wanted with all of her heart. As she opened her eyes to her beaming brunette friend, she knew she had wished for the right thing.

'I wish Miley and I could stay this way forever.'

_Present_

Lilly's lunch tray clattered loudly as she slammed it down on the table and sat down with a huff.

"Lilly! Watch it, you almost got nacho cheese sauce all over my brand new shirt!" Oliver screeched as he checked his outfit for any signs of damage. Seeing none, the brunette boy sighed in relief, "Well that was close, gotta keep the Ollie Trollie lookin' good for the ladies."

"Whatever," Lilly gritted out as she stabbed at her food, practically burning a hole through the table with her glare.

Oliver looked concernedly at his obviously upset friend, "Okay Lil, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Her," Lilly's voice was curt and filled with hatred.

Lilly had almost reached her breaking point. After their heated confrontation, Miley had seemed to make her goal to piss Lilly off as much as humanly possible. Of course, it hadn't helped that the snobby celebrity had almost every single class with her. Seeing her classmates ogle over the arrogant Miley had even further upset the blonde.

"So I'm guessing that means you and Miley had a little reunion. I should have known this would happen." Oliver mused as he ran a hand through his hair in thought.

Lilly could no longer keep her emotions in check and exploded furiously, "If I have to deal with that snobby bitch for another minute I might-"

"Whoa calm down Lilly!" Oliver put a comforting arm around his hyperventilating friend. "What in the world did she do that upset you so much?"

Lilly closed her eyes attempting to subdue her rage, "I-I don't know Ollie. It's like she's _trying_ to upset me. She's so rude and arrogant and just arg!" Lilly slammed a frustrated fist on the table. "I've had almost every class with her and I'm about to loose it!"

"Why would she would she _try_ to upset you?" Oliver thought aloud slowly racking his mind for a sensible solution.

"She acts like she hates me, and yet won't leave me alone! If only I could rip those fugly sunglasses right off her smug face." The blonde mumbled angrily to herself.

Oliver put a hand surfer's shoulder, causing her to look him straight in the eyes, "Alright, here's what you need to do. Obviously Miley is purposely trying to get a rise out of you. It's like a game to her. So you just need to not let it affect you."

Lilly gaped at her doughnut friend incredulously, "Not let it affect me?"

"Exactly. If you do, then she wins whatever horrible game she's playing with you. So ignore her insults…maybe even reciprocate her cruelty with kindness. That should really throw her for a loop." Oliver finished by patting her back reassuringly.

Lilly laughed hopelessly, "You've been reading your mom's magazines again, haven't you?"

Oliver crossed his arms defensively, "And? One of us needs to. Besides, you'll be thanking me for that advice later," The boy grinned confidently and glancing up his face paled, "Or now."

"Huh?" Lilly questioned in confusion and then a familiar voice caused her to loose all color in her face.

"Truscott, there you are. Thought you could escape my lovely company?" The infamous Miley sneered as she sat down next to the fuming blonde.

Lilly gripped her fork tightly, "Speak of the devil…and she appears."

Miley pointedly ignored Lilly's comment and turned her shaded glance to the boy across the table, "Oh and what have we here? Oliver Oken, if I remember correctly. You have the exact same horrendous hair you had when I left two years ago."

Oliver's jaw dropped to the table and he moved his mouth wordlessly. Previously, he had thought Lilly's anger was an overreaction. Only now could he see for himself the monster Miley had become. Finally he regained some composure and gave a small cough, "Umm thanks?" Oliver attempted to follow his own advice and respond in a kind manner.

Miley only sighed, obviously annoyed, "It wasn't a compliment. It seems you're just as stupid as you were when I left too."

Oliver gave a stained smile but gave no response. He could now fully understand Lilly's frustration.

Miley frowned, perturbed by the lack of reaction from the Oken boy.

"So…" Miley gave a toothy grin and her glasses glinted ominously. Oliver gulped and Lilly glared.

"Have you two fucked yet?"

"WHAT?!" Lilly shrieked jumping up from the table. Oliver simply sat there motionless with his face roughly the color of a tomato.

"Just wondering. It seemed like Oliver here had a thing for you, Truscott. Of course I don't blame him." Miley added blatantly looking the blonde up and down.

Lilly froze under Miley's scrutinizing gaze. She felt her face heat up uncontrollably as she shakily sat down again, "O-Oliver and I are just friends and nothing more." Lilly noticed her nervous reaction only made the celebrity's smirk grow.

"Well that's probably for the best. A girl with a body like yours shouldn't date boys with faces like his. You're much more my type." Miley grinned as she watched Lilly squirm under her advances. Coming onto the surfer was just another way to get under her skin, and much more amusing than simply insulting her.

"What?! No way, that's just…yuck!" Lilly was shaking her head furiously, her face beat-red.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" The rock star could only laugh at Lilly's ridiculous reaction.

"No, you're gorgeous but you're a total bitch-" The blonde froze as the she realized the words that had just escaped her mouth. Her nervous eyes meet the celebrity's cold lenses.

"Gorgeous?" Miley's smile grew and her pearly teeth flashed victoriously.

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Lilly stood again her voice rising angrily. "First you insult me, now you're hitting on me!? I don't know what sick game you're playing but I'm through!" Lilly grabbed her tray before stomping off, leaving a triumphant Miley and a shell-shocked Oliver.

Miley loved the uncomfortable reaction she had gotten from flirting with blonde. Oh the fun she was going to have with Lillian Truscott.

**I hope this chapter measured up to the rest of the story. Anyways as always I appreciate everyone's reviews!**


End file.
